


Tales of a Shadow Dragon

by TheRogueWizardArtist



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Current campaign, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueWizardArtist/pseuds/TheRogueWizardArtist
Summary: The events of my Current Campaign through the eyes of an important NPC. I won't post often because we don't play often.





	1. Beginnings

Vic had many voices in her head. She couldn't remember. All she could remember was the title U'rran'u meaning denless.

She woke up to pain, both mental and physical, the voices wouldn't stop. She blacked out as she saw grey wings curl around her and strings of colorful arcane energy wrap around her arms and neck.

When Vic Woke up she started to remenber little details, but not much. She was a drow that lived in Rosohna, she was an assistant to the Shadowhand, she was U'rran'u denless she had no home. 

She felt pain not physical, for she could not feel physical pain.

She saw a female wood elf with hair the color of autumn leaves and green-hazel eyes that breafly flashed flame red, freckles and beauty mark next to here right eye. 

A female drow hid behind her unlike Vic she had dark hair and fare skin and a scar over her left eye. 

Vic looked down at her body and saw blood stained clothing and deep gashes, but she felt no pain. Her arms had bandages that were white in contrast to her dark grey skin, but matched her hair. 

Two others were nearby a forest green tiefling with purple-grey eyes and a feathered tail. As well as a male wood elf with white skin and black hair.

The wood elf, Rainy she overheard asked if she was okay. Vic had to wait and translate the common she spoke in her head, and instead of answering Vic asked the time, date and location. She wasn't sure what language she spoke in but Rainy seemed to understand.

It was the fith of Unndilar the year was 836 it was 7:36pm and they were in the Dwindalian Empire near Alfield. Seventy eight years had passed since her last memory, and she was no longer in Xhorhas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I dm a railroaded campaign. No, I don't take control of the player characters. Our game is based on roleplay not combat. I place NPCs somewhere, the players can choose to ignore them. The players have more control than I do and it scares me that people don't see that. For the sake of writing, I add flare and fun descriptions to my campaign notes. These are not 100% of what goes on in the campaign, for I add so much more to make it entertaining to write. This is also one of my older writing styles, I have improved over the past few years. One more thing to add my canon for the campaign has changed since writing this so continuity is to be thrown out the window. Sorry for the long note at the end.


	2. Meet The Party

Soon after she woke up Vic saw a raven. Tal-daer was Vic's familiar he prefered being a raven. Tal-daer had black feathers and bright blue eyes. Tal-daer the name Vic had given him ment love pained illusionist. 

Vic played the harp, but she she hadn't practiced in years. The other drow was a bard she played the lyre. Her name was Kathundra, but she seemed to prefer Kat. Vic had given each of the party different names. Kat was Aly-diira, song sister. 

The tiefling was a nature cleric. Her name was Elleanna. The name Vic gave to her was Xun-riia, fiendish chaos. 

She was confuseing to Vic. Death was a part of nature, yet when attacked by wolves she didn't allow the party to kill them. She cast a few spells and defused the situation with the help of Rainy and Kat. 

Then again nature is perceived in many ways.

The male wood elf, Eldrond was foolish. He was not subtle in his ways. 

One night on the road to Alfield he attacked Xun-riia to get her crystal necklace. The crystal was residuim it was green and only worth anything to spellcasters. It could replace any material component, but otherwise was worthless.

Vic heard a loud noise as she wrote in her spellbook. She spilled a bottle of ink. Vic walked towards the sound and saw Eldrond hiding in a tree shooting Elleanna with a crossbow, and Rainy trying to stop him.

Vic pulled him by the ear with her ink stained hands, and told him that he owed her a new bottle of ink. On her way back to the tent she told Elleanna she owed her one as well.

She wasn't excessively mad at him she was just dissapointed. A assassin should know to kill silently and quickly.

That was how he earned the name Kren'drin, foolish rogue. 

Once in Alfield Rainy found the watchmaster. The watchmaster was a half-elven man named Bryce Feelid. Rainy talked to him about the best inn in town to stay at. 

Long story cut short. Bryce was very loyal to his people and stayed, but is now pineing after Rainy. 

Vic had put Kren-drin in an allyway unconscious with a delayed firework show for when he woke up.

The party decided to stay at the Candleglow Inn. They made a deal with Thaddeus Candleglow the owner of the inn. They would play some music in exchange for rooms and food. 

Vic played her harp while Kat played her lyre and Elleanna and Rainy sang. They did good, that is if you like music. 

The next day the party left for Zadash, Eldrond had left previously. 

Rainy recieved the name Ardul-thrae, blessed suducer.


	3. I Leave You Now

When the party reached Zadash they made it to a dive bar called the Evening Nip. 

Tal-daer was perched on the roof of the building with Vic's book that did not contain spells, a note and orders to return to Rainy instead of Vic. 

Once inside Vic told the barkeep, "It seems I am out of money, but I bring many gifts." The barkeep brought the party down stairs to an underground bar owned by the Gentleman.

A water genasi sat with his fingers intertwined. 

"You seek knowlage do you not? How about you play a game in exchange," the Gentleman said. 

Elleanna and Kat tryed to get information without playing the game and failed. 

During this Rainy met with an familiar face. A steel dragon watching for their own amusement during one of their lives. Rainy gained some insight at to who/what Vic is and her purpose is. As well as what else is watching them.

Vic approached the Gentleman. Her eyes no longer grey, they were black like a void with no light reflecting. She told him of his daughter, and the fact she could tell others. The Gentleman with panic in his eyes gave her an envelope with information on an old wizard contained within.

Vic quickly got out of the city unseen, but once she got out the gates she saw wings of pure shadow surround her and strings of colorful arcane energy wrap around her arms and neck.

Vic was woken up by water. She remembered her comrades, but not what had happened at the Evening Nip. She remembered everything she did for the Shadowhand, everything she did for Xhorhas. She remembered the posters a bounty and a location.

The party was busy arguing over what to do with her. She slipped away, and turned her self in. Vic knew she couldn't feel physical pain so why was torture so bad.

Vic would not let others get hurt protecting someone they barely knew especially if that someone had done the things she had done.


	4. Ancient Bondings pt.1

Zek-elv-da had woken up from his deep slumber with strings of color wrapped around his wings, neck, and arms. he did not feel any pain despite the blood coating his scales. He was surrounded by shadows that clung to him. 

He heard the heartbeat of an older man near the door. An old mage walked in to the dark room. His robes were red with gold detailing. He had liver spots and white hair. He appeared to be human. He smelled of sulfer and spell components.

Zek knew better than to struggle, struggling made torturing worse. Of course for Zek torture was nothing. If you couldn't feel pain how could being cut be that bad? Zek looked at the man. His heart rate was increased, but he seemed happy not scared.

Most people would be running if they saw him, but almost none got the chance. The man was a wizard, He was in his mid to late seventys, and he was not afraid of a shadow dragon. Zek would have spoke and congratulated him sarcastically, but he couldn't open his mouth. This man was smart as well. If a dragon can't open their mouth they can use their breath weapon.

Zek instead looked around at what binded his limbs. Arcane shackles wrapped around his wrists claws. His wings appeared to be free of any bindings. Zek smirked a bit at his own thoughts. He was free of Vic.

The man dismissed the spell keeping his mouth shut, and asked him "What was a shadow dragon doing with an asimar?" His voice was confident and full of pride. Zek felt the magic in his words, He decided to resist the magic, but tell him anyways.

The words he spoke were in draconic, he wanted to test the man, "I was simply being held captive in my own body by one of my cursed counterparts." The man seemed surprised, but still confident.

The man spoke again, but without the magic infused within his words, "And why would you have a counterpart?" Zek looked him in the eyes, and grinned. He let shadows crawl from around her and pick at the shackles.

"Oh, have you not heard? The strings of fate have a plan and soon it will complete. 'When the one of shadow and light meet. When the equilibrium between is severed from dark. The Raven's Champion will be free once more.' I find you mortals quite annoying. You really think chains can hold a shadow," Zek said as he felt the shackles loosen for him to slip away.

Zek spoke once more, "No shadow will ever be bound to man. You are to ignorant and prideful." Zek blinded the man and walked into the shadows in the hall. He stopped at a door with a small opening near the top. In the room was an asimar chained to the opposing wall.

"Asimar filth, tell me what you took my mind is cluttered and you took something!" Zek snarled at the asimar. The asimar looked up towards her. Their eyes a solid grey. Their hair started black at the root then faded white, streaks of color spread throughout their shoulder length hair. The asimar's skin was a dark tan. Their ear's long and pointed.

They sighed before calmly responding, "I will tell you nothing until I am unbound and free." Zek opened the door, the lock gave minimal resistance. He unshackled the asimar and helped her walk out of the room. Zek cast a teleportation spell. then they appeared to be in a field. The starlit sky above held no cloud in sight.


	5. Ancient Bondings pt.2

Vic had been stuck in Zek's head for what seemed like forever. She was an asimar blood hunter. Vic couldn't remember the past few days. She remembered meeting new people then becoming attached to them. When Vic came to realize her position she was chained to a wall.

Vic heard a familiar voice snarl, "Asimar filth, tell me what you took my mind is cluttered and you took something!" 

Vic replied, "I will tell you nothing until I am unbound and free." Zek unlocked her shackles and teleported them into a field. 

"Well now if you must know what i've done to you, I have no idea. The effects of having someone acting as your concence is completely unknown to me." Vic spat.


End file.
